


The Only Color I See

by BookWerm



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind Matt Murdock, Captivity, Hurt Foggy Nelson, Hurt Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, POV Foggy Nelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: Matt and Foggy are trapped and hurt, and what he thinks of to pass some time is the question he's had on his mind ever since Melvin Potter told him that the black parts of his suit were more protective than the red ones. It sure all seemed red to him.





	The Only Color I See

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282637) by [cadastre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadastre/pseuds/cadastre). 



> I really, really liked the fic Cold Comfort, even though it's not done yet, and I had to write something I felt could have happened sometime during it.  
> It's not terribly heartrending or graphic or anything and I totally get it if the author doesn't want their story associated with this tiny madness.

"Hey, Foggy."

If Foggy was asleep before that, he wasn't now. He jerked awake, heart racing.

"What?" He breathed out raggedly as he slammed against the closest wall he could find.

"Not much. Sorry for waking you up, I should have noticed. No one's coming, alright?"

His mind slowly got used to the fact that he was alright, for the moment. He and Matt were alone.

"So you just want to talk?"

"Yeah. Should have let you sleep, I wasn't paying attention." 

You can afford to, Matt. You've got two broken legs. He didn't say it, though. "I just wanted to ask you about my suit. You've seen my suit, right? The one I use for fighting?"

"Yeah...", he knew Foggy had seen it. Where was he going with this?

"Well, I just figured since you know who I am at night, and they," he hissed in with pain here before continuing,"They presumably know, too, may as well finally ask someone."

 _Now_ he was curious.

"What parts of it are black and what parts are red?"

Foggy stared straight through him, mouth open, for what felt like forever.

"You're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

And then, through the aching pain in every bone, in his jaw and his knees and too many places to count, he started laughing. 

For a moment Matt arched his eyebrows and was giving him a look like he was crazy.

Then he was laughing too, and off they went. Forgetting about the terrible reality around them or merely ignoring it, it didn't matter.

They talked and laughed for as many hours as they had left. 

Through his hacking, sobbing laughs Foggy squeezed out, "Well, you're definitely not as much of as an asshole as I first thought you were, you can't even tell what color Karen's hair is."

"Red, obviously."

He couldn't fall back asleep again.

They weren't safe, but they could pretend they were. It was better than drowning in the desperation.


End file.
